A drogue is commonly attached to a fuel hose which is extended from the refuelling aircraft. It comprises a reception coupling arranged to receive a probe fitted on the receiving aircraft, and a parachute structure for stabilising the drogue and guiding the probe into the coupling. Typically, the parachute comprises a canopy mounted on an array of support arms extending from the coupling.
A difficulty with in-flight refuelling is in aligning the refuelling probe with the drogue. Various ways of controlling the position of the drogue have been suggested, such as the use of movable control surfaces or thrusters. However these tend to be complex and heavy components.